User talk:Anarchyuk/Archive 3
Mymusiki merge Hi Gavin -- It looks like I missed you in the Skype chat today -- you went off to watch Heroes before I got there. :) It looks like there was some miscommunication about the Mymusiki merge -- I'm really sorry that it caught you unprepared. It also looks like the merge itself took a turn for the weird -- some kind of problem with the tool that we used to merge the two wikis. I can see all the problems that you mentioned in the Skype chat, and I've reported them to the engineer who did the merge. He's going to look into what happened. If he can't resolve the problems, then we're going to undo the change -- we can roll back the site to a point before the merge happened, and then figure out what to do from there. You also mentioned not being sure about the admins situation. That's actually up to you and the other Music Wiki admins (if any -- I forget off the top of my head if there have been other active admins lately). Obviously, it would be great if the Music Wiki and MyMusiki folks all work together and make a great site -- but exactly how that works is up to the group, with the Music Wiki community being the tiebreaker if there are questions. I'm expecting that the merge issues will be resolved by tomorrow, one way or the other. Scott and I will keep an eye on it, and make sure that things go smoothly. If you see anything change, please let us know -- either in the Skype room, or on my talk page. Sorry again for all the weirdness. On the up side, once this is done, it'll be great to have some more content and users for the wiki! I'll talk to you soon. -- Danny (talk) 22:18, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :No problem, that's what I'm here for. :) Sorry for the initial mess. This was a weird merge case... :P I still have to add a few pages that we don't currently have in the mymusiki backup I got, but that shouldn't cause any more problems -- will be extra careful. :) Rock on and happy editing! --TOR 16:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey. This is most likely because of the fact that I removed the articles we didn't get the content for (we initially got corrupt database dump from mymusiki), in order to solve the blank article problems. The current number is accurate. --TOR 12:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Hi. I'm just making my presence here known; whilst I highly doubt I'll be making an edit, making my userpage shows I'm available. As I'm very active on other Wiki's, I'll pick up any message left for me here (asking for help with wiki-markup, templates, layout etc.) and so it's for that reason that I did. :) Darth tom (talk) : Oh okay, I don't have a problem with that. Be careful though as some users may see it as spam Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 12:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Ideas As promised, I'm here to help you benefit your Wiki, and have some little tips and ideas for you. ;) Firstly, you may wish to customize your MediaWiki:Uploadtext, which allows you to decide just what text goes on the page. Secondly, your main page is somewhat impersonal. Would you like any sort of assistance in customising it? Thirdly, you may want to consider making Good articles; you already have Featured articles, but good ones might encourage authors to write smaller articles but write them well, something you and the other administrators may want to consider. Good articles would be like featured articles, but of a slightly less standard. Finally, you may also wish to showcase featured content on the main page, weekly, for instance? Just a few ideas for you and the other administrators to mull over. Please get back to me. :) --Darth tom (talk) 12:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *I'm just here to help out any Wiki, particularly those in the entertainment genre. :) --Darth tom (talk) 18:07, 30 October 2008 (UTC) **I'll work on the Main page sometime this week, on a user subpage. Might take a while, but I'll message you when it's done. Any preferences you have for the Main Page, and what details do I have to include? --Darth tom (talk) 07:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :: I like to keep a heading section at the top similar to the current one, a featured article section and the languages box in some shape or form. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 15:59, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Cool, thnx heaps I'm Sorry BabyI Can't Save Your Child 19:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Right, sorry I was just copying whatever had been used on the pages I visited, thanks I'll do that from now on. I'm Sorry BabyI Can't Save Your Child 19:49, 12 November 2008 (UTC) New video test Hi, Gavin! We're about to test a new thing -- a little video widget that will appear in the sidebar for logged-out readers. It pulls "related videos" from 5min.com, a site that collects how-to and instructional videos. If you click on the video box, it grays out the page you're on and opens up a viewer so you can watch the video. When you click close, the player disappears, and you're still on the wiki page. Here's a couple screenshots, and you can also see it right now on Recipes Wiki -- just log out and refresh, and you'll see it in action. Image:Relatedvideos1.jpg Image:Relatedvideos2.jpg It's an instructional video site, so we're testing it on Recipes -- and we'd also like to test it on Music, because there's a pretty decent selection of music-related videos on 5min. There's videos on music mixing, playing instruments, capturing audio, being a DJ, stuff like that. So we're testing this one out, just to see if people are interested in clicking on videos like this. If it works out, then we're going to look for other people who offer videos -- movie trailers, music videos, game walkthroughs. But first we have to see if wiki people want to see these videos. We're planning to put this on Music starting tomorrow. Logged-out people will see the related videos widget under the community box. I hope you like this idea -- let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 21:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hello, I started a new project a few days ago and was wondering, since this is a music site, if you or anyone else would be interested in helping build and possibly contribute (if they are musicians) to the site I started, making-music.wikia.org Thanks, please let me know. Moving AJG AJG has changed his artist name to Flyboi. I was wondering if you could help me with the move as it says there is already a page, but the page was deleted. Admin I noticed that you are a bureaucrat and you are low on Admins, I am the owner of another wiki, so I know how to use the Admin tools, if you need any help I would be glad to assist you. Firon 20:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC)